Behind blue eyes
by exalda
Summary: song fic for the song behind blue eyes by limp bizkit. I dont own the song or naruto or anyother character. this is sad so read at your own will, character death and slight yaoi. M to be safe. reveiw


_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies  
**_

He was always blamed for the nine-tailed fox, never given the chance to show he wasn't like that, that he would never hurt them,

that he would always risk his life to protect them even if they wouldnt do the same. He would never let them know how sad he was, he

would alwas keep up the facade that he was happy, so maybe one day they would see him, and not the nine-tailed fox. Naruto dodged

the kunai thrown at him from his enemy jumping into the tree behind him for cover. He was bleeding heavily, already being hit with three

kunai., and his breathing was labored coming out in short gasps. Sasuke was a tough opponent, and him being Naruto's best friend made his

objetive harder. Kill Sasuke. He might of always been shunned by his village, and Sasuke might of even acted like he hated Naruto, but

Naruto didnt care, The only reason he was able to get so far was because of sasuke, and Though Sasuke betrayed the village and Naruto-

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
**_

He still had hope. It used to be his dream was to become Hokage, and have people respect him, but now that he thought about it the only

respect he wanted was from Sasuke, that became paert of his dream, and now he had another thing to add to that dream, to save Sasuke from himself.

"You cant hide from me Naruto" The whisper came from right next to his ear making him gasp in suprise. He quickly jumped away from that spot , and

twisted around to throw a few more kunai at the place where Sasuke now stood, his raven black hair flowing in the light wind, red eyes emotionless.

Sasuke easily dodged, coming behind Naruto who was still in the air, and kicking him in the middle of the back hard. He screamed pain and fell to the

ground coughing up blood. The essance of his soul. The essance of his life lived, telling the story of all the lonliness felt, of the lonliness that Sasuke filled.

Thats right Naruto was never lonley when Sasuke was near, But then Sasuke left and joined Orochimaru, never thinking about what he was doing to the

people who loved him, never thinking of what he was doing to Naruto. He took his lonliness, but then gave it back tenfold, unlike his heart. He was going

to pay.

_**No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through**_

This was the first time in whole life he had ever felt true hate, and anger. He hated Sasuke with all his heart, but he loved him with his whole soul.

Danm you Sasuke! Its all your fault, I hate you! Thouht Naruto. He was still on the ground and he was worn out, he was dying, but the last thing he

would do was use Kyubi. He had asked the kyubi to let him die if it came to that, because he wanted to save Sasuke as himself, and he couldnt if he was

in his demon form. Naruto tried to get back up, but a foot stomped on his back making him lay on his stomach. "Argh!" the foot started digging into his back.

"Your wortless Naruto, your weak, the only reason you were able to accomplish anything was because you the kyubi holder, so why dont you bring him out,

Come on Naruto im waiting." He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Sasuke to shut up, that he wasn't wortless, but he didnt, he didnt want to let him know he

was getting to him. He also wanted to cry, but he didnt so that either beacuse-

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
**_

He wasn't going to give up his hope, his dream, he never would even after death. "Ahhhh!" Sasuke stabbed him, once, twice, thrice. Naruto had lost

to much blood, he was going to die, but-but it didnt matter. "I-I failed my mission." he coughed up some blood. "But im g-glad, I didnt want t-to kill you." A tear

fell down his cheek. "Don't get m-me wrong t-though teme, I s-still know that your going to be saved, j-just not by me." Sasuke looked down at him his face still

emotionless, but there was grief in his eyes. "Well it looks like im going to die, heh, Im glad your here while it happens, so I wont be a-alone." Naruto felt somthing

wet hit his cheek, and relised Sasuke was crying. He smiled. "I l-love you Sasuke." He stopped breathing after that. "Im sorry dobe." Sasuke quietly whispered

as he got up, still crying. "But you didnt fail."

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

Sasuke walked away slowly, he had never felt such gief in his life, not even after his whole family was killed by Itachi, becuse now it felt like a part of

himself had died with the blonde, and he wanted revenge, but what could he do, he was the one who killed naruto, not Itachi or anyone else, it was him. He killed

the one person he truely loved. He felt limp. But in his mind he knew threre was only one thing to do.

_**No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies**_

Naruto's body was found a day later, by Tsunade and some other elite ninja. She wanted to cry but somthing stopped her. Naruto looked so peacful, even

covered in blood. There was light surrounding him, that came through a break in the trees branches, he was laying on his back with his hands on his chest like you

would see at a funeral, gold and red fallen leafs layed all around him and his sunlight hair was moved away from his face while his eyes were closed.

yet what made him look the most peacful was the smile on his face.It looked so real, unlike the ones he had been giving since Sasuke had left. Tsunade hated

Sasuke for killing Naruto, but she was gratful for getting him to smile a true smile, not a lie.

_**  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.**_

A year later Sasuke returned to the leaf village, worn out and on the brink of death. He was immediatley tooken to Tsunade. "Ther're dead, O-Orichimaru,

I-Itachi, they-re all dead." Tsunade gasped but continued to listin. "Please I-I know what I did was w-wrong, but please p-put me next to N-Naruto, please..."

He died. Tsunade did as asked, feeling that he deserved at least that much, giving him a funeral where all his old friends and sensei came, many crying.

And if they looked closley they would have seen two bright light next to the grave. There Naruto and Sasuke stood holding hands Smiling for true, both as happy

as can. esspecialy naruto, for he might have been blamed for so many things but he was happy now, because he had everything he ever wanted, and behind his blue

eyes the lie was gone._**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
